


In My Head

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Closet Sex, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Military Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Somehow, Elder Maxson convinces Sentinel Warren Scott to attend a very high-class social gathering. He's already anticipated that Warren would find some way to embarrass him, but what he wasn't quite ready for was the fact that he liked it. But who doesn't love a man in uniform?For Kinktober 2020 prompt: uniforms
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Male Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	In My Head

Arthur Maxson didn't know what surprised him more; that Warren had even agreed to attend tonight's gathering at all, or that he promised to show up on time _and_ in the proper attire. It wasn't every day that the entire Council of Elders showed up in one place, and he wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible. While he knew Warren as an exemplary and honourable man, one he'd even come to love, the other elders would have him under a microscope. Just add that onto the already massive pile of things to worry about, Arthur told himself. 

After making sure (for the fiftieth time that day) everything was in order from the food to the place settings, Arthur finally took a shower and got ready. His beard was neatly trimmed, his hair combed back and gelled until not even falling off of the Prydwen would muss it up. He would be wearing his usual attire, but his flight suit had been freshly cleaned and he'd picked every single oddly coloured bit of lint out of the lining of his battlecoat; he was as ready as one could possibly be.

That is, until Warren showed up. 

The other elders had arrived early, of course, and Arthur had greeted them all politely, making sure they were taken care of before dismissing himself to get a desperately-needed drink. Thankfully the others seemed fine chatting with Lancer-Captain Kells and Proctor Ingram about the Prydwen and the relay they'd built to get into the Institute and even the weather was brought up a few times. Arthur tipped a shot of bourbon down his throat and passed a hand over his eyes. Hopefully the rest of the night would go smoothly. 

"You miss me, Elder Maxson?" 

_Shit._

He stood and turned to see Sentinel Scott walking over, a hand raised in greeting. But Arthur's eyes went wide, looking him up and down with a look that was somewhat impressed, somewhat flustered, but definitely shocked. Warren was in full military uniform, from the dark green dress coat with the impeccably shiny buttons all the way down to his shoes that were polished enough that Arthur could have shaved using them as a mirror. All manner of ribbons and awards hung from his chest, and his hat (or, as it was properly referred to in the military, cover) was tucked under his arm. 

"Good evening, Sentinel." Arthur gave a polite nod and held out a hand, which Warren shook with maybe a little too much enthusiasm. "You're looking...proper."

Those hazel eyes brightened as the Vault-Dweller chuckled. "I guess old military uniforms aren't the kinds of things scavvers look for, so it was still stashed in the attic of, well, you know." Warren shrugged and glanced around Arthur toward the other elders, currently congregating around a table of hors d'oeuvres. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I think I ought to introduce myself." Knowing full well what he was doing, Warren gave Arthur a quick look up and down, the tip of his tongue visible for a split second as it glided over the seam of his lips, and then he was walking away.

Arthur cleared his throat, determined to maintain decorum for the rest of the evening, no matter how hard Warren tried to make doing so. The man always had to make things difficult, and teasing the elder seemed to be his favourite pastime. 

"Maxson!" One of the elders waved him over, and he quickly approached. "You didn't tell us Sentinel Scott was present in Anchorage."

Warren, much to his credit, looked only slightly uncomfortable; anyone who knew him knew his prior service - and Anchorage in particular - were sore spots. In fact, Arthur could remember a handful of times when Warren had woke up thrashing in the middle of the night after having a nightmare about the battle. But of course the elders didn't know to stay away from the topic, and Warren was still too respectful to say anything about it.

Arthur, on the other hand, was not bound by the same social graces in this situation; the elders were his peers, not his superiors. "He was, yes, but that was a very long time ago. I find his efforts in the Glowing Sea a much more riveting topic of conversation." He didn't miss the relieved and grateful look that Warren gave him before the elders peppered him with questions about the operation. 

Thankfully it was only a few minutes later when dinner was ready to be served, and the men settled themselves down at their assigned seats, waiting for their meal. While their attention was elsewhere, Arthur gestured to Warren, and together they slunk out of the room and into the hallway. As grand as the Prydwen was, she was too small for the gathering, so it was being held in the main building of the airport, and Arthur looked out over the water outside the window for a moment before looking back to Warren and offering an apologetic smile. 

"Are you all right? I should have told them to avoid bringing up your past like that, and I am very sorry for my oversight."

"No, no, it isn't your fault, Arthur." Warren passed a hand over his face. "I'm okay, though, I promise. And thanks for asking. I know you've had a lot on your plate getting all of this ready. How are _you_ holding up?"

Arthur chuckled. "Oh, I'm just glad all of this will be over in a few hours' time and I won't have to do this again for at least another few years." He felt his face warm several degrees, though, and he lowered his gaze. "You...look good, though."

"Oh, yeah? Well, they do say everyone loves a man in uniform." He could hear the laughter in the Vault-Dweller's voice. 

"I love you when you're out of uniform, too," Arthur blurted out, and Warren's face softened.

"I know. I love you, too." 

Hands grabbed the front of his battle coat, pulling him in closer, and Warren kissed him, sighing against his lips. Arthur shivered, grabbing the man's waist and scooting even closer, until their chests touched and he could feel the warmth radiating from his partner. He knew he should stop, that anyone could come along at any moment, that if he kept going he wouldn't be able to stop, but he didn't _want_ to.

Seeming to read his mind, Warren took him by the hands and kicked open the door of a supply closet just to their right, pulling him in and waiting for him to close the door before pouncing again. The kisses were less loving and more hungry this time; deep and visceral in a way that made Arthur feel like he was being devoured body and soul. His hands roamed up and down Warren's sides while the Vault-Dweller began kissing and nipping along his jaw. They couldn't be away from the others for too long or else they risked rousing suspicions, but that didn't keep Warren from unzipping the lower portion of his flight suit, pulling out his erection and handling it like it was the most precious thing he'd ever held. Arthur followed suit, fumbling a bit with the belt of the man's uniform before unbuttoning his dress slacks, his cock thick and hot in his hands as he wrapped his hand around it.

Together they moved their hands up and down each other's shafts in tandem, Warren biting down on the leather of Arthur's coat to keep from moaning. Arthur whimpered, insides coiling as he felt himself creeping ever closer to the edge, and he clapped his free hand over his mouth to muffle his own pleasured sounds. With a strangled noise, the Vault-Dweller came, cock jerking in the elder's hand, and between the feeling of his spend dripping between his fingers and the grunts he made, Arthur followed him moments later. Warren placed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses over his throat and jaw until he was utterly spent, already fumbling for a washrag off of one of the supply shelves to clean them both up. Awkwardly they tucked themselves away, checking each other's appearances before Warren held open the door for Arthur.

Their arrival and the flush to Elder Maxson's face earned them a few curious looks, but if anyone suspected anything, it wasn't brought up. The rest of the evening couldn't go by fast enough, Arthur thought as he scooted in his chair to eat. 

Because, even after what they'd already done, Warren still made damn well sure to make eye contact from across the room with every bite he took.


End file.
